The Big Anime Mix
by Latiosman1
Summary: The animes come together in this parody of Naruto, Inuaysha, FMA, Bleach, and Pokemon. Ed and Al are bored as hell, where will this lead?


The Big Anime Mix

A/N: My first fanfic worthy of reading by anyone, just a note, this has several of characters from at least 5 animes in it, please refer to the character explaination at the end. Ok, so it's not the most original idea, but I really have heard a lot of positive reviews for it.

Disclaimer: Rumika-san owns Inuyasha, Masashi-san owns Naruto, I don't own anything in this story!

(Oh and, I write in script)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward:"Al, I really have been depressed since the series ended."

Al:"I know how you feel, I've honestly gotten bored with our pointless existence. We need to do something exciting."

--------Several Meters Away------------

Sasuke:"Orochimaru! I will not join the Sound Village. Leave me to my training!"

Orochimaru:"No Sasuke, I know that we will have a good time together if you just come with me! We can play in the Neverland Village all day long, all alone!"

Sasuke: "NOOOO! I've already got plans! Get away from here!"

Sasuke bounced off a tree and into the window of Ed and Alphonses' small house.

Ed: "Holy SHIT, who the hell are you!?!?!?"

Sasuke: "You don't need to know. But, there is a **child molester** who is on my tail, and soon he will be on other parts of me if I don't hide!"

Ed:"No way, we can't handle freeloaders!"

Al: "Ed, I know how this kid feels, I was molested as a kid, it still haunts me every night, even with this armor. shudders"

Ed: "Fine, get in the closet!"

Orochimaru crashes through th window right next to the one that Sasuke went threw.

Orochimaru:"Hissss-Where is he?"

Al: "ZOMFG!! It's the guy who touched me as a kid!"

Al ran over and socked Orochimaru through the wall.

Al: "Ok, he's gone now."

Al: "No, we must finish him!"

Al: "No, stay away from him!! NOOO!!"

Al runs into his room screaming and slams the door behind him.

Sasuke: "Is it safe yet?"

Ed: "Yeah, now get out!"

Sasuke: "Whatever."

------Several Hours Later--------

Ed: "I think I figured out what we can do. Let's have a party!"

Al: "Sure."Shudders

Ed: "So, your still kind of mixed up aren't you?"

Al was grabbing himself, swaying, and saying gibberish.

------The Next Day-------

Ed: "The decorations are done!"

Al: "I made the punch. I forgot Ed, who's coming to this?"

Ed: I sent invites to Envy, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ichigo, Kakashi, Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Jiraiya, Haku, Hakudoshi, and Zabuza."

Al: "So that's six mortal enemies, two gay guys, a child molester, three dumbasses and Ichigo. Not a good combination."

Ed: "I don't care, this will be fine."

-----Several More Hours Later-----

Kakashi: " Hey Ed."

Naruto: " WAZZAAAP!

Sasuke: "Where's the chips?"

Sakura: "Here Sasuke, I'll show you."

----Later----

Inuyasha: " Kagome! Shut UP!

Kagome: "Maybe I don't want to! Come on Inuyasha, I told you me and Winry were busy tonight, why are you making me come to this?"

Inuyasha: "Al, could you please, cough, take care of her?"

Al: "Sure."

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing? Don't you get out that sword, where are you going? Get back here right now!"

Jiraiya: "Hey, I heard there was going to some chicks here!"

Ed: "Yeah, they're back there."

Jiraiya walked past all the women in the room and to the back where there was a cage of chicks.

Jiraiya: "Oh, aren't you so cute!!!"

Envy: "Sorry I'm late, I was...uh...(What do I make up? I've been staring at men and women for hours on end trying to figure out what gender I should be!)Looking at... candy...

Ed: "Okay then..."

Jakotsu: "Hello!!!Where is that Inuyasha?"

Sango: "Get out of my way!" She shoved Jakotsu and stormed in.

Mirouku: "Sorry I'm late I was watching...(what won't make me look like a perv??!?) ...por–PENguins! Yeah that's it...yeah...cough.

Rin: "We're here! YAY! I'm cute! YAY! You've got a cool arms! YAY!"

Sesshoumaru: "Sigh, yeah come on."

Rin:"YAY!"

Ed: "Ok, Everyone's here! Let's start this party! W00T!"

Ichigo: "Hey let me in!"

Ichigo banged on the door, but the music was too loud.

Naruto: "Sakura, this party kicks ass huh?

Sakura: "It's ok, but where did Sasuke go?"

Sasuke: "Damn I got to pee!"

He shuffled around until he reached the restroom.

Sasuke: "Ahh, sweet relief!"He said as he exited.

Mirouku walked in the restroom

Mirouku: "Dang, there aren't any girls here, or at least that's what it seems like."

Right as Mirouku left, Al brought a bound and gagged Kagome into the bathroom, he placed her in a cabinet as he backed out.

Jiraiya: "Man, I got to get to the restroom. Oops, no toilet paper."

He opened the cabinet and Kagome fell out.

Jiraiya:"Dear Diary- Jackpot!"

Ed: "Alphonse, I'm going to check upstairs!"

Alphonse: "Ok!"

Ed walked over to an upstairs door.

???: "Oh Zabuza, it's so big and hard! Oh, give it to me! It's so good! I love it!

Ed opened the door.

Ed: "What the hell is going on in h-"

Zabuza was giving Haku a large cookie.

Zabuza: "I'm just giving Haku a cookie as thanks for all his hard work- but you had to ruin it!"

cries

Ed: "Ok then..."

----Back in the kitchen---

Ichigo is still yelling and trying to get in.

Alphonse: "Ed have you realized that Orochimaru is here?"

Ed: "Really? Well I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

Alphonse: "Well I just want you to know that there are now at least four gay guys here."

Ed: "Get over it, its not like we're going to have some kind of gay sex orgy in the living room."

Kakashi: "That's a great idea!"

Kakashi ran into the main room and started streaking around.

---Somewhere else---

Miroku: "So I hear Jiraiya busting up some chick and I'm like WHOA, I gotta get in on that and so I crawled through the vent. Then I got in there and Kakashi was in there by himself and I'm like OMFG and so I ran out and now I'm here.

Sango: "Yeah that's great..."

Envy: "You know, I'm getting hot, why don't you meet me upstairs."

Mirouku: "Yeah..."

-----Somewhere else else -----

Ichigo: Let! Me ! In!

He started slashing at the wall repeatedly.

Shippo: "So, I'm Like "Hey Babe you'n'me gonna have a good time!"and she's like "No way, I don't go with squirrels" an I'm like 'Aww come on baby, I'm a fox, and you know you want me!"And then I come here and I'm like "get me a beer" and then I just-"

Shippo fell flat on his face.

Inuyasha: "I think you've had enough sake."Inuyasha began to drag him out.

Jakotsu: " Ohh there you are Inuyasha! Come give me a kiss!"

Inuyasha: "Ahhhgg!"

Ichigo:"Gah! Get over here!"

Inuyasha ran over and opened the door as he ran out.

Ichigo: "Gosh! Finally!"

Jakotsu: "Hey there big guy."

Ichigo: "Hi..."

Jakotsu:"You want to head upstairs with me?"

Ichigo: "Sorry man, not why I'm here."

----In the Living Room----

Kakashi: "Oh man am I drunk. Naruto!

Naruto: "Yeah? What?"

Kakashi: "I need you to-"

Naruto: "Holy &$ Put some clothes on!"

Kakashi: "No way, I'm a free spirit! WOOO!!!"

Kakashi immediately fell on the ground, drunk off his feet.

Naruto: "Damn, where's Sasuke?"

----Somewhere Else----

Sasuke: "So I'm like you wanna go somewhere and, well... you know"

Sango: "That's really cool.(Bitch)"

As they spoke, Sesshoumaru put some powder in Sasuke's Sunkist.

Sasuke: "Sorry, let me get my drink."

He picked up his glass and took a sip, he began shaking wildly and his speech was quick and rushed together.

Sasuke: "HolyshizthisisgoodIneedtohavesomemore(Drinks).Wooohoohoo!OhmygoshyousuddenlyseemreallyhotcanItouchyou?OmfgIgottopee,ohtheresnobathroom. Nooooo!!!

Sango: "What the Hell?"

Sakura: "What happened Sasuke?"

He began twitching violently and bouncing around more than he already was.

Sakura: "Are you on crack or something?"

Sasuke: "Maybe...Uhhhhhhuhhuhhuhuhhhhh..."

Sesshoumaru: "Yoink!"

Sesshoumaru ran of with Sakura's headband.

Sesshoumaru: "Teehee, teehehe ha!"

Sakura: "Give that back!"

Sesshoumaru: "You'll have to catch me! Duhhuhhuh huh!"

Sakura: "Damn."

----In the Kitchen----

Ed: "Okay, I think this party has gotten out of hand"

Miroku was chasing Sakura in front of them when Ichigo came to stop it. Then Jakotsu tried to hug him and Inuyasha tried to kill Jakotsu while Envy was making out with Jiraiya on the floor and Haku and Hakudoshi (???) were chatting in the middle of this as Zabuza tried to get to Haku, Sango grabbed him and threw him somewhere as she tried to slap Miroku. Rin was standing outside this watching Shesshoumaru chase Inuyasha.

Al: "I agree."

Ed: "Well, there's only one thing to do." He clapped his hands together.

Naruto: "Hey Sakura I-"

A large spike grew out of the ground and went directly through Naruto's back.

Al:whispers "You do realize you just killed one of the post popular anime characters in the world."

Ed: "Yeah."

Everyone Else: "OMG! You killed Naruto!"

Suddenly a bloody Ash popped in the door.

Ash: "You killed Pikachu! For that you're gonna DIE!"

Al: "He did?"

Naruto had used the Substitution Jutsu on Pikachu and had escaped to a several foot distance.

Ed: "Oh..."

Sesshoumaru: "Don't worry Ed, EVERYONE hates Pokemon, I'll support you!"

Ichigo: "All that's good about it is the games."

Miroku: "Yeah, and the games aren't even that good."

Inuyasha: " Ruby is the only good one."

Everyone Else: "Yeah."

Ash: "No way, Red version forever!"

Sakura: "Did you just say that Red version's good? You can go to hell!"

Ash: "Blastoise! Go!"

A violent battle between the many anime characters and the Pokemon Ash dished out began.

They fought valiantly, but in the end, everyone died, except of course Alphonse, who simply used Ichigo has a human shield. They all went to heaven except Zabuza and Sesshoumaru.

----In Hell----

Zabuza: "This sucks, hasn't anyone seen the anime? I'm supposed to end up with Haku!"

Sesshoumaru: "Yeah, maybe I can find a lawyer to get me out. Hey, any lawyers out here?"

Everyone else, including Zabuza raised their hand.

----In Heaven----

Naruto: "Hey I think I see Iruka! spits

----On Earth----

Iruka: "Eksu! (Damn)"

----In Heaven----

Kakashi: "Oh, hey Jesus!"

Jesus: "Yo, love your show!"

Kakashi: "Yeah, and that book of yours is pretty good reading."

Inuyasha: "I'd always thought that a guy who wanted to be a demon would end up in hell, but NOOO, only his brother gets to."

Jesus pushed him off a ledge. "You could have just asked!" Inuyasha fell down for several weeks until falling into Hell.

Ed: "Well, I guess everything worked out alright."

Al: "Ed? Anyone? Oh well. Wonder what's on TV."

TV: "You are watching- The Anime Channel!"

After this it was just bars and tone, for all eternity.

Alphonse: "NOOOOO!!!!!

Character Explanation:

Edward Elric: 14yr old alchemist who lost his arm and leg when attempting an illegal alchemy technique.

Alphonse Elric: Soul trapped in a suit of armor when attempting illegal alchemy with his brother

Sasuke: Calm and Collected 12 ninja who is on squad 7 with Naruto and Sakura. Trained by Kakshi. Lives to avenge his family by killing his brother Itachi.

Orochimaru: Bad guy who has snake-like features and looks a bit like Michael Jackson. Wants Sasuke's body for a forbidden Jutsu.

Kakashi: Special Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Quiet, cool, and suspected to be gay. Constantly reads Make-Out or Come-Come Paradise. (Depends on the translation). Has a cool hairdo, teaches Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Naruto: Hyperactive 12 yr old ninja who hangs out with Sasuke and Sakura. Trained by Kakashi. Sees Sasuke as a rival and likes Sakura.

Sakura: Physically inept yet very smart genin. Likes Sasuke, hates Naruto.

Inuyasha: Half human-half demon warrior fighting to kill his brother. Wears exceptionally poofy red pants. Wields the Tetsaiga©, a sword that is somehow larger than it's case.

Kagome: Preistess reincarnate who wears a hot skirt and follows Inuyasha around. Shoots fancy arrows.

Jiraiya: Pervert who writes Make-out paradise and stares at women at steam baths. Wears a lot of equipment he never uses and uses toads as weapons.

Envy: Hot bad guy with no gender. Changes form and has a grudge against Ed...apparently...

Jakotsu: Gay cross-dresser who has a girls voice. A mercenary.

Sango: Demon killer with no life and has a giant boomerang. Follows around Inuyasha.

Miroku: Pervert who likes Sango. Banishes demons with Mardi Gras beads tied around his hand.

Rin: Little girl who follows around Sesshoumaru. Complete RETARD!!!

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha's brother, has a weaker version of Inuyasha's sword. A demon... with a grudge...

Ichigo: Main character of Bleach. Kills possessed souls with a large sword that has no fancy magic or abilities. Has hair exactly like Naruto's except for it's orange tint. Ichigo means strawberry in Japanese.

Zabuza: Bad guy who travels around as Haku's master. A tad suspicious...

Haku: Gay cross-dresser who has a strange connection with Naruto and Sasuke.

Shippo: 1ft tall fox demon who travels with Inuyasha, has a drinking problem.

Ash: Retard from Pokemon who has gotten too much media attention.

Iruka: Naruto's old sensei. Not much of a fighter, but gets the job done.

Jesus: Son of God. Was crucified 2000 years ago to forgive our sins. Arose from his grave and ascended to heaven 3 days later.


End file.
